Representing an artificial structure such as a building may enrich a three-dimensional (3D) map. In this instance, modeling an actual object may be an efficient method to represent more realistically. However, since a very large area such as a country or a continent may be generally displayed on a 3D map, it is impossible to model all objects in a corresponding area due to time and costs involved.
Accordingly, a system and method to display objects such as buildings more variously and efficiently are provided.